Valentine's Day
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Bobby stole my heart!" How one interprets an accusation can change things dramatically... JUBBY, of course, with implied Kurtty and Jott, if you can even call it that. Rated T for one word, just to be on the safe side :


Okay, okay, I know this is incredibly late in terms of Valentine's Day, seeing as it's April, but whatever. Better late than never, right? Lol. Just some cuteness I came up with based on something that happened to me once... XD

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men Evolution, there would be a whole lot more mindless fluff and stupid super-hero banter (I mean, come on! Yes, I know it's stupid, I said it right _there_, but you gotta love it!)

* * *

Valentine's Day

* * *

Jubilee clutched the pink pillow to her chest, looking down the hallway warily. Today was, in her opinion, one of the stupidest days on the calendar. It was Valentine's Day.

In truth, it wasn't all that bad, but living in a mansion that included crazy love-struck (or not, maybe just stupid) boys made her slightly uncomfortable. Both in the senses that around every corner were kissing couples, and that one never knew if they were about to be jumped.

She'd already seen Kurt running after a surprised Kitty with a sprig of mistletoe, the girl yelling something about it not even being the right holiday. Not that the guys actually listen. From the lucky ones, like Amara, who weren't being chased but wooed in some other manner, joyful screams and the like were heard all around. Jubilee tried to keep any longing thoughts out of her head.

This heart-shaped pillow Jubilee held in her hands was not, in fact, a gift from a secret admirer. It was a weapon of self-defense. That, and to possibly curl up with in some hiding place away from all the insanity.

She crept down the hallway with exaggerated carefulness, only to turn the corner and walk straight into none other than Bobby Drake. He leaned against the wall casually, wearing his trademark smirk.

"Heya, Jubes," he said cheerfully. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

Bobby merely grinned devilishly. He looked up, then back at his best friend.

Jubilee followed his gaze and saw that he was holding the dreaded plant above her head. Her eyes widened, and without giving it third thought – her first was, '_holy shit!'_ and her second was, '_hm_, _tempting…'_ – she shot off in the opposite direction.

"Aw, come on, Jubes!" Bobby called, chasing after her. "It's just a kiss!"

"Well, then – Mwah!" She stopped running for a second to blow a stage kiss, but when she turned around, Bobby grabbed the pillow. An impromptu tug-of-war ensued. Suddenly, Bobby pushed instead of pulled, and they ended up chest to chest with the pillow between them. The boy grinned and leaned forward, but Jubilee raised the pillow, smashing it in his face.

He smirked, unfazed. "Fine. If you want to play that way," and he snatched the pillow from her hands.

"Bobby!" she yelled. Now, she was the one chasing the laughing boy. They raced down the stairs, and flying off the last step, Jubilee tackled Bobby.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jean exclaimed, forcing the two apart with her telekinesis. Jubilee brushed herself off angrily, while Bobby smirked, still with the pillow.

"What's going on?" Scott asked coming up next to Jean, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Bobby stole my heart!" Jubilee accused, pouting. A moment of awkward silence ensued, all possible meaning of that statement flying through the mutants' minds. Scott raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement. Jean had an expression that could only be described as the 'oh-how-cute-is-that?' look. Jubilee was blushing furiously, while Bobby had an expression similar to Scott's, except entertaining a whole variety of emotions.

Finally, a grinning Jean broke the silence. "Bobby, give her her heart back."

Bobby blinked, his expression changing simultaneously. It was no longer amused, but bordering on serious. Need it be said, it was an odd look for him. "What if I don't want to?" He queried, his gaze fixed on Jubilee. He seemed to be trying to convey some unspoken message to her.

Scott's eyebrows shot up under his hair and he sent a questioning look to Jean. She had the 'oh-my-gosh-that-is-_so_-_cute_!' look on times a million.

Jubilee's breathing turned shallow. She stared at Bobby with wide eye, looking almost… frightened. She took a step closer to him, slowly shook her head back and forth. "It's not safe," she said, her voice loaded with emotion.

"I'll keep it safe," Bobby promised sincerely, copying Jubilee, taking a step closer to her. Jean gave a small gasp, clapping her hand over her mouth, but neither of them noticed. Scott's eyebrows couldn't move any higher, but if he could, they'd be orbiting Jupiter.

"You promise you won't break it?" Jubilee asked, searching his eyes, taking another step.

"Promise," Bobby said, cupping her chin and kissing her lips softly. Jubilee looked up at him, smiling. Bobby hooked an arm around her shoulders and she hugged him as the newly formed couple walked away from the staring seniors.

"Oh my god!" Jean squealed as soon as they were out of earshot, giggling madly.

"Wow," Scott said, shell-shocked. "That's…"

"That was _sooo_ cute!" Jean exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a five-year-old girl. She rushed off to tell someone else – probably Kitty or Amara – about this new revelation.

"Wow," Scott repeated, dazedly following the girl. "That was odd."

* * *

Heh… I know for sure that this ending was definitely not one of my best… if there are any suggestions, I might change it…. Meh, I dunno.

Three steps now: Read… Review… Recommend! Lol

- JJ Bean


End file.
